»El Reto
by Ranmalutik
Summary: [RanAka]Ranma como de costumbre insulta a akane, pero esta vez akane le enseñara que es un reto de verdad... ¿Todo sería mejor...? ¿Y para los demás?... ¡CAP 2! I parteCumpleaños RR!
1. ACEPTANDO UN RETO

**"EL RETO" **

**Bueno ustedes saben que los nombres de los personajes, así como la serie de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comunication, Fuji Tv, Glénat y todos los respectivos editores que han adquirido derechos de publicación en los diversos países en los que fue editada dicha a obra, así que no me denuncien xD**

**- CAPÍTULO 1 – "ACEPTANDO UN RETO"**

**Todo comienza una mañana muy calurosa en la cual se encontraba Genma y Soun jugando un partido de shogi, kasumi preparando el desayuno, Nabiki sacando la cuenta de unas fotos (**N/A: _de ranma y akane xDD_**) y en el Dojo-Tendo podemos ver a ranma y akane que discutiendo como de costumbre...  
**

**Akane**-vamos ranma!! Si esta vez puse mucho esfuerzo por esta comida!!**- Ranma-**jajaja si claro como no, se que no me quieres pero no es para llegar a tal extremo…-que estas tratando de decir Saotome!!!?**-dijo Akane-** jejeje yo?...no nada**-nervioso-**entonces comerás esta rica comida hecha por mi… o que? El gran Ranma Saotome no acepta un reto?**-dijo Akane con un tono malicioso-**ehm…yo…**-observando el plato el cual no se veía muy bueno que digamos-** entonces la comerás?**-dijo una Akane sonriente-** ehm… etto...**-suspiro-** esta bien la comeré… pero no pienses que lo ago por ti eh?**-dijo algo ruborizado- **grgrgr… ya deja de hablar y cométela…**-dijo Akane cerca de la cólera- **ehm… sabes akane…ehm… creo que hoy no ando muy bien del estomago además tu sabes que recién acabamos de desayunar jejeje…**-pensando- **_bravo ranma esta si se la traga_**- **uhm… tienes razón…pero… no estarás diciendo esto para que yo te deje ir?**-dijo una Akane, emprendiendo su aura azulada- **ehm… yo? No akane!... como se te ocurre yo no te haría eso…además yo se que te esforzaste mucho para hacer esta comida** –mirándola fijamente y tomándola de los hombros-** uhm… esta bien ranma… pero si llego a saber que me estas mintiendo**-levantando un puño-** ya me las pagaras… pero en cambio de que no quieras comer hoy mi comida entonces… mmm…**-meditando- **entréname** –con voz decidida- **etto… akane… tu sabes que no puedo entrenarte**-dijo ranma-** no, no lo se…¿Por qué no puedes entrenarme?**-dijo akane intrigada- **porque como le podría hacer daño a una marimacho…**-mirándola- **¿así que una marimacho? **–apretando sus puños, con una aura azulada alrededor- **jejeje akane no tienes que tomártelo tan apecho… sabias tu que podrías participar en un concurso de sumos**-admirado- **de Sumos!!!!...**-repitiendo la palabra y más allá de la cólera- **Ranma no Baka!! Ranma eres tonto… pfff… este par nunca cambiara –**dice una voz, la cual era de nabiki- **q...que están haciendo ustedes aquí? **–dijo una akane sorprendida- **ehm… pues pasábamos por aquí cierto saotome?**-dijo el patriarca de la familia Tendo-** jejeje claro Soun… porque no vamos a jugar un partido de shogi?**-dijo Genma caminando hacia el salón, junto con soun y nabiki-** tu también kasumi **–más sorprendida no podía estar akane- **akane yo venia a dejarles un te a cada uno pero como estaban tan entusiasmados conversando que no quisimos interrumpirlos, así que con permiso iré a preparar más té…

-.-.-.-

** En un lugar cerca del Dojo-Tendo...**

**Ranma –pensando- **uhm...parece q esta vez me pase pfff... mejor será q valla a disculparme…** -suspiro- Después de caminar unas cuantas cuadras para llegar al Dojo-Tendo... fue directamente al cuarto de akane…  
**

- Puedo pasar? **–Tocando la puerta- **

-Si no vienes a insultarme claro que si **–dijo desde la habitación- **

**-entrando hacia el cuarto- **Akane...e...tto...yo vine a disculparme por lo de hace rato, se que no esta bien lo que te dije Akane...**-acercándose** **demasiado a ella**- ehmm... ranma... p.pero..que...haces... **–ruborizada por el repentino acercamiento-**yo solamente venia a disculparme por lo hace rato... pero si no me quieres perdonar... será decisión tuya... -**aire de tristeza-**...yo...**-silencio- **te comprendo... sabes akane fue muy lindo convivir contigo, aunque ambos sabemos que nuestra relación nunca funcionara ya que siempre habrá alguien que nos interrumpa verdad **–sonríe amargamente al ver que akane no decía nada al respecto, se acerca lentamente a la puerta para marcharse de la habitación-**espera ranma!...**-tomándolo del brazo-**que sucede akane?**-dijo sorprendido por la actitud de esta-**ehm.. yo... e...etto... te perdono **–suspiro- **enserio!!??**-lleno de alegría nuevamente- **ósea digo… enserio? **–sorprendido, pero acercándose… -**aham... **–contesto akane en voz casi jadeo, pero también acercándose lentamente- …Ranma comenzó acercarse lentamente...hasta que akane rodeo su cuello con sus frágiles brazos... ranma la tomo de la cintura y comenzaron acercar sus rostros... sus respiraciones cada vez estaban más agitadas... sus cuerpos estaban "demasiados" pegados... unos centímetros más y se darían un beso**...

-.-.-.-

Kasumi donde esta ranma y akane?**-pregunto un Soun preocupado-** ahora que lo dice Tendo no los e visto desde cuando discutieron de nuevo en el Dojo**-dijo Genma. Kasumi se acerco a darles un té recién hecho-** quizás estén en el dormitorio de akane solucionando el problema **–dijo kasumi sonriente -Nabiki al escuchar que estaban "en el dormitorio de akane" apareció el signo peso en sus ojos y de un rápido movimiento fue corriendo hacia la habitación de su hermana menor…**

**-.-.-.-**

Ranma…**-dijo akane en un suspiro-**akane…**-dijo ranma- poco a poco se fueron acercando, cada uno sentía la que la respiración del otro que se volvía una sola, sus labios se fueron rozando poco a poco… pero ese mágico momento fue interrumpido por algo o alguien...**

-.-.-.-

De esta no te salvas Saotome…**-dijo nabiki en un tono malicioso…-abriendo de un sopetón la puerta del dormitorio de akane se dio cuenta que sus planes se habían hecho humo… ya que ranma y akane se encontraban en distintos extremos de la habitación y sus rostros estaban muy rojos… -hasta que akane hablo- **q…que haces aquí nabiki?**-dijo una akane algo nerviosa, pero a la vez no sabia si estar agradecida de la interrupción o estar decepcionada…-por otro lado ranma estaba en la misma situación que akane ya que no sabia de donde había sacado ese coraje para poder haberla cogido de la cintura…y si no hubiera sido por la interrupción de nabiki que habría ocurrido?¿Que estaría sucediendo en este momento?-estas y miles de otras preguntas se hacia ranma…estaba en una terrible confusión…- **

**Nabiki por fin hablo- **ehm… yo pasaba por aquí hermanita, además que tiene que venga verte a tu habitación? o que?... Estaban muy ocupados tu y ranma?**-dijo en un tono malicioso-** eh!!? Como se te ocurre nabiki quien querría hacer algo con esta marimacho?**-dijo un ranma con ironía, ya que sabia a que se estaba refiriendo Nabiki-** Ja! Asi que marimacho eh? …pero al menos no soy un pervertido como Tú!**-dijo akane- **pervertido YO!!? grgrgr!…**-gruño ranma-** ya me las pagaras akane…**-dijo ranma en tono malicioso… y salio de la habitación dejando a dos hermanas perplejas…  
**

**Nabiki hablo saliendo de la reacción que había tenido por la parte de ranma- **uhm… oye akane que le sucede a tu prometido? Porque es raro que deje que lo insultes… uhm… no me estarán ocultando algo? **–Pregunto nabiki con tono pícaro- **eh?... **–saliendo de la ensoñación- **Ja! y porque debería de ocultarte algo… además eso no te concierne**-dijo akane frunciendo el seño-** ósea si ahí algo? **–Insistió nabiki- **grgrgr… deja de molestar de una buena vez nabiki!!!**-dijo una akane furiosa, saliendo de la habitación y dejando a su hermana nabiki sola en el cuarto- **pfff… definitivamente algo le sucede a estos dos... y yo seré quien lo averigüe…**-dijo con un tono malicioso y frotando sus manos en señal de "yo lo averiguare"… **

-.-.-.-

**Ranma caminaba furioso, él no sabia si sentirse aliviado por la interrupción o decepcionado… así que estaba furioso por esa confusión que tenia, así que fue a entrenar al Dojo… seguía entrenando hasta que no se dio cuenta que una figura femenina lo miraba todos los movimientos que hacia este, desde la puerta del Dojo… **

**De pronto ranma seguía en sus pensamientos hasta que dio un grito: **Mierda!! Porque todos nos imterrunpen!!! **–golpeando el piso, fuertemente-esto hizo que sorprendiera a akane quien estaba parada en la puerta del Dojo y dijo: **a que te refieres ranma? **–ranma quien no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de esta también se sorprendió mucho así que dijo: **q…que haces aquí akane?**-pregunto un tanto sorprendido- **ehm… pues yo vine uhm… yo no vine ósea… lo que quiero decir es que justo pasaba por aquí y te encontré entrenando así que quise ver como entrenabas jeje si eso….**-un tanto nerviosa-** así que eso fue? nada más? o me estabas espiando **–dijo burlón- **Ja! yo? y para que iba querer espiarte? **–dijo un tanto irritada por la situación- **mmm… pues haber…**-pensando-** quizás querrás que yo te enseñe? **–Pregunto ranma- **ba!... pero que presumido eres ranma nada más vine advertirte de nab… uhm... grgrgr..!! porque tengo que darte explicaciones a ti?? Grgrgr… mejor me voy… **- y sale del dojo, dejando a un ranma confundido…:**

Y a esta que le pasa? **–se dijo así mismo confundido- **pfff… seguiré entrenando mejor aunque aun me pregunto… que le sucederá a estado muy rara desde que…

**Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Ranma comenzó acercarse lentamente...hasta que akane rodeo su cuello con sus frágiles brazos... ranma la tomo de la cintura y comenzaron acercar sus rostros... sus respiraciones cada vez estaban más agitadas... sus cuerpos estaban "demasiados" pegados... unos centímetros más y se darían un beso...Ranma…-dijo akane en un suspiro- Akane…-dijo ranma- poco a poco se fueron acercando, cada uno sentía la que la respiración del otro que se volvía una sola, sus labios se fueron rozando poco a poco… pero ese mágico momento fue interrumpido por algo o alguien... **

**Fin del Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-pensando- **_ups… quizás eso sea… pero ella me tentó… grgrgrgr…tentó? pero que cosas digo quien querría hacerle algo a esa marimacho, pechos planos… pff…exquisita…grgrgr… pero que digo… pf… para que quiero mentir con mi mente si ni yo mismo creo esos insultos que le digo… solo lo ago porque ya no me quedan palabras para ocultar el am… amor?... Ja! cualquiera que me escuchara hablar esto diría que yo estoy enamorado de akane… entonces…eso q...quiere decir que yo … amo… a akane? Pfff… será mejor darme una ducha estoy pensando muchas ridiculeces…_**-camino lentamente hacia el baño- **

**-.-.-.-**

**- Akane, pensando-**_grgrgrgr… Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Akane no baka!!!… como ir a decirle eso a ranma!! Seguro pensara que estas colada del… grgrgr… será mejor que me valla a bañar pfff…_**_-_suspiro-** que calor hace…sera mejor que le diga a kasumi para que ese pervertido no espié…

Kasumi iré a darme un baño! **–Grito akane, ya que kasumi estaba con un chancho eléctrico- **que dices akane?** –dijo una kasumi despistada, ya que con el ruido no pudo escucharla bien, pero akane ya había ido a bañarse…**-mmm… akane ya se fue… pero adonde se habrá ido?… pfff… en fin … yo voy a seguir haciendo las cosas…. **–después de seguir haciendo las cosas del hogar, apareció ranma- **oye kasumi iré a darme un baño… pero estará alguien bañándose? **–Pregunto dudoso, ya que tenia un presentimiento no muy bueno- **uhm… que yo sepa ranma-kun no se encuentra nadie, porque akane salio parece… mmmm no estoy segura… **-dijo un poco dudosa con respecto a akane- **Ja! seguro que fue hacer alguna tarea para mañana jeje debe estar en su habitación más de seguro…**-después de decir esto se marcho rumbo al baño… **

**-.-.-.-**

_ahh… que refrescante es estar aquí_ –pensaba una akane, sumergida en el agua- _sin ninguna amazona loca que trate de darle un oficiante abrazo a tu prometido, aunque el se lo busca solito jeje, sin ningún "jojojo" de esa kodashi grgrgr… apesta… haber sin ninguna chica que lleve una "gigante" espátula y te diga "donde esta ran-chan" o "tu chica del mazo devolverme a ranma" o "jojojojo plebeyos devolverme a ranma mi amor jojojojo" pfff… no las soporto acaso no se cansan nunca de estar molestando a las demás personas? que no tienen nada más que hacer que molestar?_** –Tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más que estaba entrando en el baño-**

**-Ranma, pensando- **_Ba! Como me importara lo que este haciendo esa estupida marimacho… quizás vino Ryoga y la invito a una cita para declararle sus "sentimientos no correspondidos" jejeje o quizás Kuno le trajo un ramo de rosas declarando su amor y más de seguro akane le dio con su "súper mega mazo" jeje parece que ahora tiene uno nuevo porque ayer me dolió harto su golpe pero bueno… ahora a bañarse! Se a dicho!!... _**–Ranma, sin mirar que había alguien en la bañera metió uno de sus pies… sintió el agua muy tibia y pensó- **_quien habrá sido el "amable" que calentó el agua por mi…?_**–Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un aura que se podía decir : "Mortalidad matar a ranma" **

**- Su vista fue hacia abajo y vio algo que el nunca había imaginado encontrarse… "en la bañera estaba akane…rodeándola un aura súper mega azul… gotas de agua recorriendo su frágil cuerpo… sus mechones azulados cayendo de forma sexy… y lo peor… estaba desnuda…"  
-Akane, miro hacia arriba y se encontró con la mirada de ranma quien parecida devorarla con la mirada la cual la asusto un poco, pero eso no quería decir que ranma se iba a llevar una buena paliza… con su "nuevo mazo"… el aura de batalla de akane empezó a emprenderse como nunca y unas palabras salieron de sus "dulces" labios las cuales fueron: **QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!!!? PERVERTIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **–Grito una desesperada Akane, alcanzando una toalla y enredándosela en su cuerpo. **

-No es lo que crees akane enserio… te lo juro!! Yo no sabia que estabas aquí…**-rogando que no le pegara con su mazo, pero su "bocota" pudo mas que él- **además quien querría ver a una marimacho desnuda-**dijo ranma. **

-Con que marimacho…? Pues tu eres un FÉNOMENO y un PERVERTIDO que andaba metiéndose donde una chica se esta bañando!! RANMA HENTAI!!

- QUE NO SOY PERVERTIDO!! **–Grito de la misma manera- **

- a no? Y PORQUE ESTAS EN ESAS CONDICIONES!!! **–"ranma estaba con una "mini toalla, cubriéndose lo necesario**" _(NT: q creian ¬¬?xDD)_** la cual dejaba ver su formidable cuerpo, pero eso no lo iba dejar así ranma…  
**-Que condiciones akane? **–acercándose sensualmente, acercándose como un felino-  
- **Pues ranma… tu s…sabes el riesgo que corres por a…acercarte un poco más a mí … así que no te acerques!!! **–Dijo una nerviosa akane- **

**-** Que sucede akane? Donde esta la akane que ya me habría pegado con su mazo? O que? Acaso te gusto? **–pregunto un tanto burlón, pero al ver que no obtenia respuesta dijo:** ese es el problema? Te gusto?** –Dijo de forma natural-**

**-** Tu no me gustas ranma… así que no te hagas i...ilusiones conmigo  
- Y porque no?  
- Te lo dije ranma… no t…te acerques más… **-dijo en casi rogando  
**- Solo respondeme… porque? **–Dijo ranma en un tono sensual.  
- **Porque o si no, no respondo de mis actos ranma… **-casi el mismo tono, aunque no tan notorio-pensando- **_Akane tonta!! Pero que crees que estas haciendo dale con tu mazo! Con todas tus fuerzas!! Ahora!! … no… no puedo hacerlo! Es que se ve tan bien así… **-**_**Sus pensamientos y los actos de ranma fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes de la puerta del baño la cual no estaba con seguro…  
- **Que sucede Ranma… estas bien? Se escucha mucha bulla dentro…estas con akane!!!? Oh! My!!... **–Grita kasumi- **

**Todos:** QUE!!!? **–Entrando de un sopetón al baño-  
Ranma:** que uno no puede disfrutar de un baño solo!!?** –dijo desde la bañera, tapándole la boca akane, la cual estaba sumergida en el agua y dijo:** _Ranma…_**-en susurro, lo que produjo que salieran burbujitas del agua.  
Ranma:** eehm…. **–iba suspirar pero-  
Todos:** Cochino!

**Ranma: **pero que les pasa!!!!** –rojo y alterado-  
-** Hijo mio por que me haces pasar tanta vergüenza wuaaaaaa –**se pone a jugar con una pelota u.u-  
- **ehm… sabes ranma sera mejor que nos vallamos de aquí y hagas tus cosas personales pero no delante de nosotros –**dijo Soun marchándose.  
- **bueno yo voy a preparar el té –**dijo Kasumi también marchándose  
- **jejeje valla ranma no me esperaba esto de ti…pero te comprendo…**-dijo nabiki, en tono tranquilizador-** sabes… estoy encontrando un olor malo puaj!! **–Después de esa actuación, comenzó a reírse como una maniática-  
- **ehm… nabiki será mejor que te marches… yo debo vestirme… **-dijo un ranma rojo y tratando de tranquilizarse ya que estaba muy incomodo en tal situación, y no olvidemos a nuestra akane-  
- **jejeje si ya me voy cochinin **–río nabiki, marchándose y en eso justamente sale akane del agua respirando fuerte…-  
**-que estabas tratando de hacer ranma no baka!! –**dijo akane tapándose-  
**-estas bien akane?** –pregunto ranma un tato preocupado y evadiendo la pregunta- **

**-** si, estoy bien aun que a un pervertido como nadie podría estar bien...** –dijo akane caminando hacia la salida, pero una leve presión en el brazo la hizo detenerse y voltearse para atrás-  
-** oye akane porque me llamas pervertido?** –dijo ranma más serio-  
-** pues porque mira como me estas tomando el abrazo, además no estamos con mucha ropa que digamos ranma…-**dijo una akane sonriendo de lado-**

**-** a pues si ese es el motivo… porque cuando estamos nosotros solos te pones nerviosa si yo me acerco demasiado a ti? **–acercándose cautelosamente-**

**-** ehm pues yo… ehm...ranma será mejor ir…-** no pudo terminar la frase ya que sus labios fueron sellados por un "salvaje" beso de ranma la cual no tuvo oportunidad de corresponder ya que había sido muy rápido pero… "exquisito"…-**

**-** eh akane? Como ahora no me has llamado pervertido? –**dijo un tanto burlón y sacándole la lengua-  
****-**así que era solamente para probarme eh ranma? **–Levantando su puño mostrando una mirada de odio-**

**-**jejeje sabes akane te ves muy linda cuando te enojas pero prefiero cuando estas sonriente ya que te ves mucho mejor **–sonriendo de medio lado-**

**-**e…enserio?-**dijo una akane ingenua-**

**-** mmmm… **-haciéndose el interesado-**

**-**contesta de una buena vez pervertido!! – **Dijo una akane enojada- **

**-**jejeje si que te ves bonita cuando te enojas **–riéndose-**

**-** ahh!! Ya entendí! Esto lo haces como un reto cierto? –**Sonrisa maliciosa-**

**-** nani?-**dijo un ranma desconcertado-**

**-** ya entendí tu juego ranma… pero no ganaras así que acepta nuestro reto…- **dijo akane, ranma se quedo en silencio unos segundos ya que no sabia de que estaba hablando akane…-** o que? Acaso piensas que esta marimacho no puede ganar un reto? Ja! pues te equivocas ranma porque esto recién esta comenzando –**dijo akane, en un tono malicioso-  
****-**Claro! Que no rechazo ningún tipo de reto así que "acepto"…-**dijo un ranma, emocionado ya que a el le gustaban los retos, pero sin saber de que se trataba el "reto"- **

**-**pues ve preparándote ranma…-**dijo akane, sensualmente cerca de su oído y se marcho del baño guiñándole un ojo- **

**-**valla akane si que sabe ponerte a…grgrgr… pero que cosas digo…- **dijo ranma-pensado-**_pff será mejor que me valla a dormir… se me fue toda la tarde discutiendo con akane para al final llegar un reto… pero parece que este no es un simple reto… uhm… que tramara akane…quizás sea un reto de quien conquista a quien? Ja! no lo creo cierto?... Akane no seria capaz de…pff…mejor será que duerma…_**- y se quedo dormido, pensando en el "beso" que le había robado a akane…**

**-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1-**

**

* * *

**

** Holas a todos!! koo tan? xDD jejeje weno aki con publicando mi primer fic!! wooo! xDD espero q les guste nu ma! se? xDD. Cualquier comentario y/o sugerencia en los reviews o en mi mail jejeje para poder seguir con el segundo capt.! ... ahh! y quería dar una explicación jejeje esq como soy nuevo en esto! jeje con respecto al "reto" se trata de "quien conquista a quien primero" una cosa asi xDD jeje otro fic me dio la idea xDD ajoajoa bueno eso seria todo!**

**Matta.ne!**

****


	2. PRIMERA PARTECUMPLEAÑOS

**El Reto  
****  
Capítulo II :** Primera parte - Cumpleaños.

Entre _(cursiva)_ pensamientos  
En **negrita **acción del personaje

**Simbología:**

**Baka:** Tonto, imbecil, estúpido

**Sugoi:** Lindo

* * *

**El día de ayer habían pasado muchos sucesos no muy buenos… ya que desde ese día todo iba a cambiar en el Dojo-Tendo en especial en dos personas…**

- Esta listo el desayuno muchachos!! **-dijo Kasumi sonriente como de costumbre**

-ya vamos kasumi! **–dijo akane bajando las escaleras-**

- y donde esta ranma?

- je seguro se debió haber quedado dormido **–haciendo desprecio-**

- y que esperas akane ve a despertarlo, es tu prometido no? **–sonriendo-**

- gr… si ya voy **–subiendo las escaleras nuevamente-**

------------------------------------------------------------------

- ranma estas despierto? –**Tocando la puerta-** pff… seguro se quedo dormido **–frunciendo el ceño y entrando a la habitación, en la cual se ve ranma durmiendo placidamente-**

- eh! Ranma despierta vamos llegar tarde a la escuela **–zamarreándolo suavemente-**

- ñam… ñam… akane cinco minutitos más **– dijo un ranma soñoliento y de un movimiento inesperado la abraza-**

- r--ranma d-despierta **–repitió ruborizada-**

- uhm… akane a..aquí no… **–gimiendo-**

- pervertido!! que estas soñando!!! **–Soltándose del abrazo ruborizada haciendo que ranma despertara-**

- oye akane! quien es el pervertido ahora eh? que estas haciendo aquí? **-extrañado-**

- y yo debería preguntarte que clase de sueños estabas soñando no? **-exaltada-**

- yo no estaba soñando nada... además a ti no te incumbe **-mirando hacia otro lado-**

- uhm... ya yo no vine a pelear... vine a despertarte pero tu me abrazaste **-finalizo ruborizada-**

- te…abrasé? **-balbuceo-**

- si... **-cada vez mas ruborizada-** ehm... será mejor bajar no? **-nerviosa-**

- Si tu lo dices vamos... **–dijo ranma-** Pero yo debo cambiarme de ropa **-de pronto surco una sonrisa picara-** jeje o quieres que me cambie frente de ti?... porque por mi no ahí ningún problema akane -**susurrando cerca de su oído-**

- D-de acuerdo entendí ya me marcho **-caminando hacia la puerta, pero fue detenida por el rápido movimiento de ranma-** hey! que haces? **-preguntó-**

- Solamente quiero decirte que... **-acercándose lentamente a sus labios-** No olvides nuestro "reto" **-susurro lentamente pero muy cerca de sus labios, haciendo que akane le recorriera un escalofrío-**

- ...- **akane solamente seguía sintiendo el aliento calido de ranma en su cara, pero pronto reacciono-** vaya Saotome comenzamos temprano entonces eh**?-acercándose sensualmente, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos**-

- Claro!... que creías eh? **-exclamo, haciéndose el ofendido-**

**Ranma comenzó a rodear la cintura de la joven con sus fuertes brazos, aprisionándola cada vez más contra él... lo que produjo que akane emitiera un leve jadeo...poco a poco comenzaron a darse un apasionante beso...cargado de amor?...ternura?... pero ese momento fue interrumpido.**

- Hey! chicos bajen a tomar desayuno! **-gritó kasumi con un tono más cargado...además a ella nunca le gustaba que faltaran a comer**.

- E-etto ya vamos...-**dijo akane soltándose de a poco de ranma-** Te espero abajo- **separándose por completo de ranma y marchándose hacia el salón-**

- De estas no te salvas Tendo akane... **-susurro ranma sonriendo con maldad-**

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Camino a la escuela...**

- Grgr... si no hubiera sido por tu culpa no estaríamos tan apurados -**mascullo akane, corriendo-**

- Pff.. Pero si tú fuiste la que se arrimo encima mió -**dijo ranma-**

- ¡¡Que yo que!! – **gritó, parando en seco-** ¡¡Yo no hice semejante cosa!! **-declaro akane-**

- Bueno si tu lo dices**... -con tono calmado, continuando caminando-**

- ¡Hey¡¡No me dejes hablando sola!! -**grito akane-** grgr ranma no baka -**murmullo-**

- Dijiste algo cariño? **–haciendo una sonrisa picara, dándose vuelta hacia ella-**

- N-no **-balbuceo akane, por ese cambio de actitud de ranma-**

- ¿segura? **-acercándose lentamente-**

- oye ranma no te acerques... además estamos en un lugar p-público -**dando pasos hacia atrás-**

- y según tu... ¿que es lo que voy hacer? **-sonriendo de medio lado, de manera sexy… acercándose cada vez más a su destino-**

- b-bueno tu sabes... ¡no te hagas el tonto! **-chocando con la pared-**

- jejeje así me gusta tenerte akane -**susurro, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella... teniéndola acorralada-**

- ¿así…c-como? -**susurro akane-**

- a mi merced -**susurro por última vez para lanzarse a besarla apasionadamente, lentamente sus besos fueron bajando por su cuello, lo que hizo que akane emitiera un pequeño jadeo… pero de pronto fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una campana de bicicleta, haciendo que la joven pareja se separara rápidamente-**

- ¡nihao! ranma! **–dijo shampoo-** ¡¡que hacer con chica violenta en este callejón!! **–chilló la amazona-** ¡¡y porque estar tan sonrojados!!

- Errm… eso no te incumbe shampoo **-dijo ranma mirando hacia otro lado, ruborizado-**

- Sip… pero primero shampoo querer saber ¡¡porque tu estar con chica violenta aquí!! **–gritó shampoo-**

- Oye shampoo lo que dice ranma es verdad… además lo que haga ranma y yo… no es tu asunto **– pausó **– oye shampoo… tú no verías ir hacer tus entregas…? **–dijo akane con una mirada desafiante-**

- Vaya mierda… tsk quédate con tu amiguita ranma…-**gruño akane para caminar nuevamente hacia el instituto Furinkan-**

- A-akane!!... Espera!! **-gritó ranma, pero esta hacia oídos sordos-**

-vaya, chica violenta si que estar de mal humor… pero bueno así yo poder disfrutar a airen solamente yo cierto? **–dijo la chinita con voz melosa para después frotarse a él, lo que hizo que el chico se le subieran los colores-**

- S-shampoo q-que haces…-**dijo un ranma totalmente ruborizado por la situación y lo malo es que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a las "caricias" de shampoo-** d-detente por favor-** suplico-**

- Pero airen necesitar mujer de verdad… tu ya deber ser hombre ya!... o acaso tu nunca tener sexo? **-pregunto incrédula la amazona-**

- E-eso a ti no te incumbe!... **–nervioso-** Además debo alcanzar a akane –**zafándose por completo de ese efusivo abrazo-**

- Ranma irse pero primero darle un beso a shampoo!! **–Reprocho la chinita-**

- Adiós shampoo! **–dijo ranma ignorando totalmente lo que decía la amazona-**

- Esto no quedarse asi… chica violenta pagármelas… **-susurro shampoo, mientras veía a ranma irse-**

------------------------------------------------------------------

- Akane espérame!!** -gritó ranma tratando de alcanzarla-** grgr... porque no me esperaste akane? -**interrogo-**

- No quise molestar como te saludaba tu prometida shampoo -**dijo akane, dándole una sonrisa irónica-**

- Eh?... **-quedándose algo cortado por ese cambio repentino-** ¡hey! akane pero si fue ella la que me abrazo **-dijo ranma defendiéndose- **

- No importa ranma, jeje además recuerda que hoy va ser el cumpleaños de Hiroshi **-dijo akane sonriente, como si todo lo de shampoo y ranma se le hubiera olvidado-** y tu ranma con que ropa vas a ir?

- Uhm... de eso no me preocupo además de seguro esa fiesta será aburrida **-mirando hacia otro lado- **

- Pff...** -suspiro akane-**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**En el salón 2-F, del Instituto Furinkan (por lo tanto akane y ranma tienen 17 años).**

- ¡Hola akane! **-dijeron ambas amigas de akane, Yuka y Sayuri-**

- Hola Yuka y Sayuri -**dijo una akane sonriente-**

- Oye akane vas a ir al cumpleaños de Hiroshi? **-pregunto Yuka-**

- ¡Claro! es mi amigo no?** -contestó akane-**

- Jeje sip... y ranma va ir? -**preguntó Sayuri-**

- Mmm... yo creo que si... además son sus amigos no?... aun que en la mañana me dijo que quizás no iba ir porque iba ser una fiesta aburrida... **-bajando el rostro, pero rápidamente las mira y dice: **

- ¡Tsk! el se lo pierde **-haciendo desprecio-**

- Acaso querías que fueras eh? **-dijo Yuka, con una sonrisa picara-**

- ¡Y que viene eso! **-pregunto exaltada-**

- Jeje y porque te exaltas tanto akane... o que acaso crees que ranma en la fiesta te va llevar a una habitación oscura... y te va hacer cositas malas eh?** -dijo Sayuri siguiéndole el juego a Yuka-**

- ¡¡P-pero que cosas dicen!! **-ruborizada-** Además ese cretino no seria capaz de tocarme **-dijo akane mirando hacia otro lado-**

- Joder akane... vaya cara que a puesto –** de pronto Yuka cayo de repente-**

- y ahora que te pasa yuka?...que te paso... a caso vas seguir diciendo cosas sobre ranma y yo... **-mirándola-** Miren que decir que ranma llevarme a un lugar oscuro gr... Como si el lo fuera hacer **-mascullo akane-**

- Deberías tener cuidado akane con lo que dices... **-susurro sensualmente cerca de su oído-** puede que cambie de opinión y vaya a al cumpleaños de Hiroshi je... y pueda que me convierta en un maniático sexual y te lleve a un lugar oscuro... muy oscuro... **-mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de akane- **deberían tener más cuidado en hablar chicas en sus conversaciones 'privadas' **-dijo ranma, para dedicarles una sonrisa y después marcharse donde sus amigos los esperaban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-**

- Wooo!! sugoi!! y a que venido ese repentino cambio de ranma, eh!? -**dijo Sayuri con una sonrisa picara-** acaso le hiciste algo para que cambiara tan... de repente?

- y-yo no e hecho n-nada -**dijo akane extremadamente avergonzada por la situación que acababa de pasar-**

- Si no fuera que esta comprometido contigo mmm... Que rato ya estaría con él... -**dijo Yuka saboreando sus labios-** Ese ranma hace rato que me trae loquita... Ummf -** haciendo una imitación de gemido, mordiéndose el labio inferior-**

- ¡¡YUKA!! **-dijeron las 2 amigas de yuka-**

- Jeje pero si es la verdad no?... o acaso me lo vas a negar akane eh? -**dijo Yuka, 'tranquilizándose'-**

- Oye yuka, deberías ubicarte un poquito más ne...? Mira que estamos delante de akane jejeje **-dijo Sayuri, con risa nerviosa-**

- Uhm... déjala fantasear con mi prometido**...-dijo akane mirándola y agrego- al menos yo puedo disfrutar la realidad... **

- vaya, vaya con que esas tenemos, akane... pues entonces apostemos algo... **-dijo Yuka, mirándola desafiante-**

- Oigan, chicas... no creen que se están pasando eh? -**dijo Sayuri, tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente-**

- Claro acepto cualquier cosa... con tal que dejes de decir cosas de "mi" prometido -**recalcando la última palabra, ignorando las palabras de Sayuri-**

- De acuerdo... entonces te propongo que te acuestes con ranma en el cumpleaños de Hiroshi **-dijo Yuka con determinación-**

- ¡¡QUE YO... QUE!! -**dijo una akane totalmente ruborizada-**

- O si no... -

- O si no que!... habla rápido Yuka!! **-dijo akane, exaltada-**

- O si no hoy en cumpleaños de Hiroshi, vístete como yo quiera... **-dijo Yuka-**

- P-pero... como se si me vas a vestir como una ramera!! -

- je... cariño con quien crees que estas hablando... mira hazme caso... esta noche deja primero ranma vaya a al departamento de Hiroshi... yo ire a tu casa, llevare unas cuantas cosas y YO!! **-recalcando la palabra-** te arreglare... para que estos guarros babeen por ti como nunca... -**dijo yuka con uno tono sensual-**

- E-esta bien... -**dijo akane, con tono temeroso-**

------------------------------------------------------------------

**En otra parte del Salón de clases.**

- Oye ranma y vas a ir a mi cumpleaños o no? **-preguntó Hiroshi-** Además ranma, menudo espectáculo que diste eh?- **dándole pequeños golpecitos con el codo-**

- Uhm... antes no tenia ganas de ir... pero ahora que lo pienso... será mejor ir quizás **-dijo ranma, contestando la primera pregunta-** y respecto a lo del 'espectáculo' bueno eso son asuntos mió jeje **-risa nerviosa-**

- jeje sip... y yo que pensaba que eras rarito jajaja **-rió Diasuke, pero al ver que él no se reia excepto Hiroshi que le salian lagrimitas de los ojos de tanto reírse, se quedo cayado mejor-**

- Que quieres decir con rarito!! **-preguntó ranma, ofendido-**

- B-bueno tu sabes jeje, es que como nunca tomabas en cuenta a ninguna de las prometidas que tienes nosotros pensábamos que eras... gay -**dijo Diasuke, la última palabra en susurro, pero audible para ranma-**

- Así que rarito eh...? **-haciendo sonar sus nudillos-** ¡¡me las pagaran par de imbeciles!! **-dijo ranma para después pegarles a cada uno en la cabeza-** se lo merecen... miren que decirme... g-gay...grgr... **-gruñó ranma, viendo como sus dos amigos se marchaban a otro lugar-**

- Quien es gay ranma? **-pregunto una frágil voz-**

- Eh?... hola akane jejeje no te había visto... y que haces aquí? **-tratando de evitar la pregunta-**

- Ranma... estudiamos en el mismo salón... -**suspiro-** que te pasa a ti eh?

- B-bueno jeje es que con el asunto del cumpleaños de Hiroshi no encuentro que regalarle jeje si eso **-risa nerviosa-**

- Si tu lo dices... **-mirándolo-** oye no crees que es raro que el profesor no aya llegado? **-preguntó akane-**

- A mí no me preguntes je... yo no se nada quizás al Prof. se lo secuestro una mujer marimacho **-dijo ranma, mirando hacia otro lado-**

- Que estas tratando de decir eh ranma!? **-levantando su puño-**

- Te ves tan bonita cuando te enojas... -**susurro sensualmente en su oído lo que produjo que akane diera un pequeño salto separándose rápidamente de él-**

- A que a v-venido e-eso? -**dijo akane ruborizada-**

- Solamente déjame demostrarte cuanto te... -**pero ranma fue interrumpido por la miss Hinako-**

- Hola Chicos que tal eh!? **-dijo alegremente Hinako- **bueno quiero decirles que su profesor de biología no vendrá hoy... así que como uno de ustedes esta de cumpleaños vamos a dejarles tooooooooooodo el día para que se diviertan! -**finalizó-**

- Ehh! entonces todos están invitados para mi departamento! **-exclamó Hiroshi-**

- no que nos habías invitado a todos? **-pregunto un chico-**

- B-bueno habían excepciones jejeje **-risa nerviosa, por parte de Hiroshi**-

- grgr... **-dijeron algunos, con algunas miradas asesinas-**

- Que lastima y yo que quería ir donde mi alumno preferido pero no podré porque tengo que cuidar a mi perrito kuraiko-chan, pero bueno disfrutarlo mucho ya que ahora tendrás 18 años eh? **-pauso-** y nada de andar haciendo cositas malas!! **-dijo Hinako para después dejar al salón-**

- ¡Yupi! ahora tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para arreglarte akane! -**exclamo Yuka, atrayendo la atención de todo el salón-**

- Y-yuka cálmate jeje **-risa nerviosa por parte de akane-**

- Es que no ayo la hora de arreglarte, para que veas lo realmente bella que eres **-dijo Yuka con ojos soñadores-**

- v-vaya esta chica si que da miedo... **-murmullo ranma-**

------------------------------------------------------------------

**En una habitación del Dojo-Tendo**

- Uhm... akane, vas a tener cuidado con Saotome... **-dijo Yuka, con voz sabia-**

- P-por que lo dices? **-preguntó akane, incrédula-**

- Porque hoy así que te mete mano jujuju...** -dijo Yuka, con una sonrisa picara-**

- P-pero q-que dicen... como si me gustara un pervertido como él **-haciendo desprecio-**

- Eso no lo dirás esta noche... **-dijo Yuka-**

_(que querrá decir con eso yuka)_ pensaba akane, para después entrar en el baño junto con Yuka y Sayuri-

_Continuara…_

* * *

Bueno chicos y chicas, este es el Segundo capítulo de 'El Reto'.

Bueno o malo? Jeje aun que falta de imaginación eso sip xD jejeje aun que escribiré más rápido el tercer capítulo… ese si que se viene con todo je…

También quiero dar gracias a los reviews que tuve jejeje igual tuve varios, tuve buenos y malos… aun que también sus criticas me sirvieron ya que ustedes son mis queridos lectores y yo solamente soy un fans de este anime…

Espero que en este capítulo reciba hartuus! reviews xD tratemos de llegar a los 20!!

**Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto sin finalidad de Lucro por lo que no incumplo ninguna Ley.  
**  
Con cariño…

**Ranmalutik**

****


End file.
